Against the Countdown
by MinaWritesSlash
Summary: Edward's given up hope of ringing the New Year in Carlisle's arms. Carlisle's trying to make it to the arms of his fiancée as fast as he can. The problem? It can be really tricky trying to get out of the rainforest! Written for Fandom Fights Tsunami. One-shot. HEA.


_**Disclaimer:  
><strong>__All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

><p><strong>Story Name: <em><span>Against the Countdown<span>_**

**Pen Name: **Mina Rivera

**BETAS: **Kitties1 & LaMomo

**Genre: **All Human/Slash/Romance/Adventure

**Banner Maker: **TKgel

**Summary: **It is never easy to do the right thing, especially when it's keeping you from the ones you love. Edward has given up hope of ringing in the New Year in Carlisle's arms, while Carlisle is trying to make it home and into the arms of his fiancé as fast as he can. The problem? It can be really tricky trying to get out of the rainforest!

* * *

><p>This os was written for the Fandom Fights Tsunami Compilation. I had a lot of fun writing it, and I was happy to help a great cause at the same time.

This piece is dedicated to my wifey Annie a.k.a Domwards FavPlaygirl.

She is a doctor and went to Japan after the Tsunami to donate her knowledge and skills for two months.

We are all so proud of you Annie!

_**This is for you.**_

**·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Edward Masen ~<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Date:<strong> Fri, Dec 17, 2010 at 11:47 AM  
><strong>From:<strong> Carlisle Cullen drccullen(at)gmail(dot)com  
><strong>To:<strong> Edward Masen EAMasen(at)gmail(dot)com

**Subject:** SORRY!

My sweet boy,

I'm sorry for not being able to get home for Xmas, but I promise to make it for New Year's Eve. I'll be there to kiss you at midnight, I swear! Everything is going just fine here at the clinic and the new doctors that arrived yesterday are doing just great, making me feel better about my leaving. I have made arrangements to travel to the city with the group that is leaving for the New Year; I'll send you my flight confirmation as soon as I get a definite date of my departure.

Please forgive me for what I have put you through and know that I have thought of you every hour of every single day for the past few months. I can't wait to have you in my arms again.

Love,

CC

* * *

><p>I glared at my laptop screen as I re-read his words over and over again, wishing they were true and that he would, in fact, be spending New Year's Eve with me, the problem was that I was sure that it wasn't going to happen.<p>

I knew it was a bad idea for him to go to South America, but Carlisle had always been the type of man to do the right thing. They needed doctors after a very nasty breakout of cholera that had emerged in the rural towns near the rainforest. Some water had been polluted and the children were suffering. When Carlisle saw the news about how 35 children had died so far, he couldn't take it anymore.

The next day, while I was in surgery, Carlisle asked the Chief for the time he had been saving for our honeymoon. Then he went to _Médecins Sans Frontières_ and signed up with the group of doctors that were going to be sent to South America.

To say I was pissed would be the fucking understatement of the century.

It was the first time I actually threw something over his head.

_Yeah, I was THAT pissed._

I was never a violent person, I always had a gentle and patient disposition, and it was one of the reasons why I worked with children as a pediatric surgeon. It was what had brought Carlisle and I together. But the way he acted behind my back without so much as consulting me first, even if he had made up his mind to go, pissed me beyond belief.

I could have supported him, told him to really think about it, to not make rash decisions.

I was so _scared_ for him.

That night I called my best friend and wedding planner, Alice, and asked her to let me spend the night at her loft. I was fuming about the situation and I needed time to cool off. Alice and her husband Jasper tried to calm me down, to tell me that everything was going to be alright.

I seriously doubted it.

The next morning, I went to work and, when I entered the locker room to drop my stuff, I saw Carlisle sitting on the floor against my locker. When he looked up at me, I gasped at the sight of him. He had purple circles under his eyes which were rimmed red and puffy, his blue eyes looked so tired and sad.

I knew then that he had been crying all night.

I sat down on the floor next to him, and we talked.

He apologized about how he'd gone about the whole situation, how he should have known better than to think I wasn't going to give him my full support. He told me he would make it up to me. That we could have all the honeymoons we wanted, we were still young and had the time. He explained to me the reasons why he felt the need to do this, how he couldn't stay here and watch how others suffered knowing he could give a hand, that he could help make it better.

I told him, that I already knew all of this, that I wasn't mad because he was going; I actually admired him for it. If I could make it out of the hospital with him I would, but I was chief resident, I couldn't leave my residents and interns stranded just like that, it was the main reason I was so mad. I wished I could have found a temporary replacement for me and then go with him to help.

When I showed him my letter that I had written with a list of possible replacements, Carlisle kissed me and started crying in earnest. I held him and told him that I loved him. I would always love him. I understood how much the relationship with his mother had turned him into such an independent person. It was common for children from single parents' homes. His independence had given us a lot of problems at the beginning of our relationship, but we had worked them out. I thought we were past this, that he understood we were a team and he wasn't alone anymore, I was here with him, he didn't need to carry the weight of the world on his shoulders alone, I was more than happy to help him carry that weight.

Carlisle heard my words and confessed that the main reason why he'd gone behind my back was because he really didn't want me to go.

I had stood up and tried to leave him there before I threw something at him, again.

Carlisle didn't let me make my escape and had tried to explain his reasons.

"_Edward, I'm just scared for you, love. You have never been there before. I have! I just don't want you there only to end up hurt, sick or dead. I couldn't live with myself if you got sick and died, Edward. I can't live without you!"_

"_And you think it would be different for me? So it's ok for you to go and take all those risks, while I'm here, worried sick, thinking that you might be next in the death toll? You think that I'm not fucking scared right now? God, Carlisle! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?"_

"_That I was protecting you! Edward, you are so young…"_

"_Oh, fuck you, Carlisle! You forget that I haven't always been the trust fund kid. I had a crack whore for a mother once, remember? I have seen and done things that no other 10 year old would ever wish to see or do. So spare me the naïve card. This is just you acting like you are still alone in this. YOU ARE NOT ALONE ANYMORE! When are you finally going to get that through that thick head of yours?"_

"_I KNOW! I'm sorry…" he said through his sobs. He was holding me by my upper arms, trying to keep me there and not letting me go. "I just wanted you safe. I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…."_

That night, I had forced Carlisle to sleep in the guest bedroom while I cried myself to sleep, muffling my sobs with my pillow. In the middle of the night, I had woken up feeling the bed dip from one side. I sighed at the comfort of feeling Carlisle's arms around my waist as he spooned me and told me he was sorry again. I had told him how much I loved him, and how hurt I had been for his admission of not wanting me there with him. He had apologized for acting like a selfish prick (his words, not mine) and told me that he would always want me by his side, just that he was so scared for me and didn't want to take risks with my health.

"_Please forgive me, Edward. I love you so damn much," he sighed against my ear, making me shiver. Carlisle noticed and proceeded to plant open mouthed kisses on the back of my neck, and after every kiss he would say either "I'm sorry" or "I love you". I was trying really hard to not give in to him, but my self-control went out of the window when I felt him tug my earlobe with his teeth, bringing out something close to a purr from me._

"_Oh God… Carlisle…"_

"_Please, Edward. I need you. Forgive me."_

"_Just kiss me…"_

_And he did._

_He kissed my lips like he had never done before, like he was afraid he would somehow forget what they tasted like and wanted to commit the flavor permanently to his memory. I didn't complain one bit, not even when I felt like I was about to pass out from the lack of oxygen. When he finally let go of my lips, he kissed down my neck, then licked and nibbled my collarbones. I was moaning and asking him for more over and over again. When I felt the weight of his body on mine, it was as if everything was alright again in the world. He slowly rocked his hips and I moaned loud, feeling his hard cock brush against mine._

_Carlisle made a quick work of his sweatpants; I took off my briefs and tugged him back to me by the back of his neck. I kissed him with desperation. I wanted to feel all of him. We both moaned without parting our lips when our cocks came into contact. He was hard, warm, soft and fucking _mine_. I shuddered and groaned when he started rocking his hips back and forward a little faster. The friction was exquisite, but I needed more._

_As if he was reading my mind, Carlisle reached out for the bedside drawer and took out the small bottle of lube. I saw him fingering a condom and looking at me with question in his eyes._

_We usually didn't fight like this, but when we did, most of the times it was because of something Carlisle had said or done to hurt my feelings. We always worked things out, but later, when we were in bed, I always made him wear a condom; it was some sort of punishment for breaking my trust and hurting me yet again._

_But not this time._

"_Leave it."_

"_Are you su-"_

_I crashed my lips against his before he could finish his question, grabbed his extended hand and placed it on my cock._

"_I want to feel you, Carlisle. All of you!"_

_He didn't need to be asked twice._

_I moaned loudly when he started sliding his hand up and down my shaft and fingering the tip just the way I liked it._

"_I love you, Edward," he said as he entered me with his fingers, "I can't wait until you are finally a Cullen." He whispered in my ear._

_Beep-Beep-Beep… Beep-Beep-Beep…_

My phone awoke me abruptly from my trip down memory lane. I took it out of my pocket, flinching at the pressure that the zipper was making in a certain area and trying to think about other things to make it less uncomfortable.

_Granma Marie naked… Emmett naked… Grandma Marie and Emmett naked…_

_Oh! That one worked!_

I cleared my throat and answered the call.

"Hello?" I hoped whoever it was wouldn't notice my breathless tone.

_That could be a very awkward conversation…_

"_Edward, it's me, Rosalie."_

_VERY awkward indeed!_

I cleared my throat again, "Hey Rose…,"

"_Oh God, please tell me you were working out!"_

I face-palmed myself and wondered why the hell I hadn't checked the caller ID before answering the damn phone.

"I was working out, Rose," I said in my most serious voice.

"_Okay, I'll buy it,"_ she groaned.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your phone call, my dear soon-to-be sister-in-law," I said in a teasing voice, but couldn't hold back the sad sigh that left me at the end.

"_Oh no… What happened now?"_

I chuckled.

Rosalie was a great friend and my number one supporter in my relationship with her older brother Carlisle. She was very protective and fiercely loyal to the people she loved, so it took her a while to warm up to me, but once she did, there was no holding her back. She had even taken my side in many different little rifts and arguments I'd had with Carlisle. She was my confidante and best friend outside the hospital, and in her I had found a sister that I never knew I always wanted.

I stood up and walked to the balcony, wanting to get some fresh air to clear my head from that little steamy trip down memory lane.

"I just miss him, Rose…," I sighed again as I closed the balcony sliding door. "He promised me to be here today." I was whining, I knew that, but I didn't care anymore at this point.

"_I'm sure he's on his way, Edward." _Rosalie tried to reassure me, again.

"But that's the thing, Rose!" I yelled and lost my composure at her words, "You would have thought he would send me his flight confirmation or something! I haven't heard from him for two weeks, TWO WEEKS!"

It was December 31st and there was still no word from him. No email, phone call, text message, not even a freaking messenger dove! I was getting anxious and scared that something might have happened to him and here I was, with no way to contact him whatsoever. I was going insane from the silence and I kept having nightmares of what could have possibly happened to him over there. I was just tired, scared, and lonely. I just wanted him back and safe in my arms. I had even thought of going down there to look for him, but thankfully Rosalie and my sister Kate talked me out of it. They both told me to wait till New Year before I did anything rash. I told them my deadline would be January 1st at six o'clock in the morning; the second flight out to Ecuador was scheduled at eight o'clock.

"_Edward… You need to calm down. Do you want me to come over there so we can talk?"_

"No, Rose, you don't have to." I leaned on the balcony rail, pinching the bridge of my nose with my free hand. "Stay at home, and that's an order from your babies' doctor. I want those twins you are carrying to reach the 32 week mark, understood?"

"_Yes, Dr. Masen-soon-to-be-Cullen,"_ she giggled. _"What are you gonna do tonight?"_

"Well, Kate is upstate with Gareth's family so I thought maybe I'll just call Alice and Jasper, they said they wanted to see the ball drop live. Something about never seeing it even though they had been living here in New York for over five years," I chuckled.

"_Well, have fun. And I'll call you at midnight, so keep your phone close by, ok?"_

"Okay, Rose. Get some rest, and be careful. Who is cooking dinner by the way?" Rosalie always threw a grand dinner with turkey, salads, casserole and an entire table of desserts for every New Year's Eve. Emmett's family was visiting and poor Rosalie had a full house for two weeks. They were all betting on when the babies were going to finally be born. I only found out about the bet because every single member of the McCarthy family had called me at least once to ask for my opinion.

I heard Rosalie growl and then mumbled,_ "Emmett."_

"Yeah… Good luck with that!" I snickered.

"_Tell me about it! He tried to fry the fucking turkey already!"_ she growled._ "Thank God I woke up before him this morning and put the turkey in the oven before he got his hands on it."_

I laughed, that was so typical Rosalie. "You didn't carry the turkey, did you?"

I heard Rosalie huff through the phone, _"No…. I woke up Marcus to help me with it."_

I chuckled, "Poor man, I bet he asked for a kiss in return for that favor." Marcus was Rosalie's sixty years old neighbor who loved her like a daughter and had a sweet tooth like no one.

Rosalie giggled, "_That and a piece of the pecan pie I made yesterday."_

I smiled at my soon-to-be sister-in-law's antics. "Get some rest, keep your feet up, and remember: if you feel so much as a little discomfort…"

"_Page you with 'BABIES 911', then grab the bags and go straight to the hospital."_

"Good girl."

Rosalie snorted,_ "Talk to you later, Edward."_

"Bye, Rose."

I disconnected the call and laid down in the hammock Carlisle helped me install on the balcony. I thought about Rose and how full her home must be with all of Emmett's relatives there and felt a little jealous. It's not that she hadn't invited me to spend tonight there, but it was a family affair and I was sort of carrying the hope that Carlisle would be here by now. I rubbed my face with my hands trying not to cry again, and finally gave up and called Alice.

As soon she picked up the phone, she told me to meet her and Jasper at their apartment at eight o'clock tonight; we would be walking to Times Square from there. She didn't need me to say why I was calling, she just knew!

_Sometimes the little pixie scared the crap out of me when she did that._

I talked to Jasper for a little bit too, and he told me that Bella and Jacob were also coming with us tonight.

_Great! I won't be the third wheel, but the fifth wheel!_

Soon Alice reclaimed the phone from Jasper, and after an hour of discussing outfits, though I had no idea why, since it would be covered by my black winter coat, I said goodbye to Alice.

I wrapped a blanket around my shoulders and swayed in the hammock, thinking about my life and Carlisle. I thought of all our times together and the album I kept under the coffee table, filled with those memories. I knew it was a bad idea to go down memory lane again on a day like this, because it would only make me feel worse, but I wanted to see him. So, I went inside, sat on the couch and pulled the album to my lap, going through all the photos of our life together.

I picked up the picture of my first day in the ER, when I arrived literally on top of a patient who suddenly went into v-tack just outside the ER doors. Carlisle met me inside and was shocked to see me barking orders to the nurse. He thought I was a paramedic since I hadn't changed into my scrubs and lab coat. I remember I was captivated by his blue eyes immediately. He looked so young. I thought he was a resident like me. It was only later, during my shift, that I found out he was, in fact, my new attending.

I was surprised to find out that someone as young as him was an attending, but he was apparently the hospital's golden boy and had earned his position through hard work and his accomplishments. We both kind of made a silent agreement to become friends to avoid any kind of work conflicts and gossip. But then, we spent months stealing touches, and going out on group outings to only end up talking all night long.

The day the Chief announced Carlisle as the new ER Chief Attending was the same day I was permanently placed as a NICU resident. Therefore, Carlisle was no longer my supervisor and that had me feeling completely elated. After all those months, I would finally be able to see him outside the hospital without any problems or conflicts.

That was the day he kissed me for the first time…

_I was elated by the news of Carlisle not being my supervisor anymore, I was staying in the NICU, and so I would be able to see him once in a while. Some of my fellow residents thought I was high on something because I spent the entire shift with a fucking huge grin on my face. Not even the two-year-old with a stomach bug puking all over my new white Nike shoes was able to bring me down._

_Victoria, my fellow resident and shoulder to cry on, almost had a coronary when she heard me saying they were just shoes. She knew how much my shoes had cost, and how picky I had been about the color since she'd been with me when I bought them. She cornered me outside the on-call rooms at the end of my shift and asked straight out what was going on with me._

"_Can't I just be happy?"_

"_Well, you look more like you are high, Edward. What is going on with you?"_

"_I'm just having a good morning!"_

_She kept the interrogation going, and when I refused to give her any more answers she just stormed off mumbling about stupid, cheery gay doctors and mood swings that could give her a whiplash._

_I just laughed and entered the nearest empty on call room to get some paper work done before going home. I mustn't have been no more than ten minutes there when I heard someone knock on the door and Carlisle's head pop in through the small crack he had opened._

"_Can I speak with you for a minute?" he asked me with a serious face._

_I simply nodded. I was a little curious and a tad bit scared from his tone._

_I stood up from the bunk bed and I barely heard the door's lock click when I was thrown against the back wall and Carlisle's lips were on mine, kissing me like his life depended on it._

"_God! I have wanted to do that for 14 months, 3 weeks and 4 days!" he said with a heavy breath._

"_Shut up and kiss me." I demanded._

_He was more than happy to comply._

_Suddenly, his lips crashed against mine again. My fingers gripped his shoulders as his hands went to my hips, hoisting me so that my legs were around his waist. My hands flew into those soft blond strands of his, tugging on them gently as he thrust his tongue into my mouth, and I began to fight with him for dominance. He pushed me gently against the wall, and our kisses grew less frenzied, slower, more sensual as our passion smoldered. My arms moved to his neck, pressing him closer and deepening the kiss. I could feel every inch of him through the scrubs. We both let out a strangled moan when I rocked my hips just right._

_I arched my back at the feel of him, and Carlisle's lips were instantly on my neck, finding my pulse point and nipping at it playfully. I moaned, tilting my chin to give him better access as he began suckling and biting. I was vaguely aware that a mark would appear later, and I'd have to wear turtle necks under my scrubs all week to keep from being teased by my fellow residents. However, the thought was fleeting, as Carlisle left a trail of hot, open-mouthed kisses down to my collarbone. His hands were everywhere. Each place they touched tingled and I was praying that I wouldn't collapse at each touch, because damn, it felt like I was going to._

_Suddenly, Carlisle's pager went off and I knew we had to stop. I dropped my legs to the floor; feeling like they were made of jelly. Carlisle braced himself against the wall with his hands at each side of my head, our foreheads touching while we tried to catch our breath. We were both trying to compose ourselves, when out of nowhere I started laughing and it wasn't too long before Carlisle joined me. When we finally finished laughing and our breathing was back to normal, Carlisle kissed me chastely and asked me out for drinks and a movie._

"_My place? I live only a couple of blocks down from here." He said with a smile on his face._

"_I would love to."_

_He grinned at me, and with a final kiss on my cheek he left me in the room to answer the page._

Our first date was filled with laughter, college and family stories, and it ended up with me dry humping the shit out of him on his living room sofa. I could barely keep my hands to myself the entire evening, so when he said his favorite band was AC/DC, I just snapped. I chuckled at that memory; it only took us two more dates before I finally ended up in his bed doing to what we now called Fuck Fest '07. By the end of it, we had to open all of the apartment windows to air out the smell of sex that was everywhere. We did it on every available surface; we even christened his dining room table on which he had never even eaten before. I remember being surprised to hear that, but since he lived alone and ate most times at the hospital cafeteria or at the diner around the corner from the ER, it was pretty understandable.

I cooked for him that night.

And every night since then.

We had been together for a little over three years now and the pictures of our previous Christmases and New Year's Eves filled with merry and love served as a reminder of what I wouldn't be getting this year.

_It's like they are mocking me._

_I guess I'm really spending New Year's Eve alone, after all…_

_._

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Carlisle Cullen ~<strong>_

* * *

><p>"<em>Por favor, señor, le aseguro que todo está en orden. <em>_A penas pase la tormenta procederemos a abordar el vuelo," said the dim-witted counter girl and I walked away before I did something I would regret._

_By this point, I was losing the little patience I had left, but I was not angry._

_Nope, not angry at all._

_I was fucking fuming!_

This heliport was my last resource to make it to the nearest international airport. So when I got stuck in the mud for six hours while trying to get here, because a cock-sucking son of a bitch thunderstorm had damaged the road, and found someone to take me to the nearest international airport, I heard that all flights had been cancelled due to the same fucking thunderstorm that managed to follow me all the way here! I was going insane! I was too fucking tired, hungry and pissed beyond belief.

Fuck me sideways!

I took my seat on one of the uncomfortable waiting room chairs. It was December 30th, I had exactly 36 hours to make it home and kiss my sweet boy at midnight. I couldn't fail him this time. I had already broken his heart when I didn't manage to go home for Christmas.

I sighed and laid my head back against the chairs trying to think of a way to get out of here and get to the international airport in Guayaquil. It was a few hours' ride, but I didn't have a car at my disposal, since there were no rentals available and the taxis around here were forbidden to leave the city.

"Can you believe this?" exclaimed a man as he sat next to me.

I looked at him and sighed heavily. "No, if I knew all flights were on hold I would have asked the guy who brought me here to take me straight to the city."

"The flights are not cancelled in Guayaquil?" he asked curiously.

"No, the thunderstorm is heading north, it was there already." I rubbed my face feeling the day scruff on my face itch as I did so.

"Well, I have a car."

I stopped and looked at my seat neighbor, "I'll pay for the gas if you take me with you," I said quickly hoping he would take me on my offer.

He looked at me, trying to figure out if I wasn't some psycho killer or something, but when he saw my bag and the logo there he smiled. "Deal," he said and we both quickly stood up to get out of here.

"I'm Carlisle, by the way." I said and offered him my hand to shake as we walked towards the heliport exit.

He took it and with a strong shake he said, "I'm Eleazar, You are a doctor, right?" he asked nodding at my bag that had the Médecins Sans Frontières logo.

I chuckled, "Yes, I'm a doctor," but then his name caught my attention. "You are from this area, aren't you?"

"Sort of… My parents were born here, but I was born in the States. My wife Carmen and I lived in Cuenca for almost five years. We now live in Barranquilla, Colombia, but I travel very often back here to Ecuador for work."

"What do you do?" I asked curiously.

"I work for Nobis as a free-lance contractor."

Nobis was one of the biggest construction companies in Ecuador. I personally knew who ran that company, since she was the one who'd donated one of the mobile clinics I was working at. She was tough as nails, but with a heart of gold. She certainly earned my respect the day I met her when I arrived as part of the group of doctors to help out against the cholera breakout.

"You must travel a lot," I noted.

"Mostly to Ecuador or Peru. The company pays well and I get one paid vacation every two years. It's not bad, considering the economic situation around here."

I nodded. "And your wife?"

"She is an English teacher; she works in schools and as a private tutor. She is also very pregnant, 35 weeks! I just want to go to her as soon as possible."

"I know how you feel."

"Married?"

"Engaged."

"Let me guess, you missed Christmas and you promised to make it for the New Year."

"Yes." I sighed, thinking of my sweet boy.

"Don't worry, you'll make it," Eleazar chuckled and slapped me on the shoulder.

We climbed into his jeep and made our way to the city, it was a four hour drive, but it would take us at least five in this weather. I noticed Eleazar taking the exit towards a closed highway and I started to panic.

"This road is closed, what are you doing?" I asked feeling a little scared.

"Yes, it's closed. But is the fastest way, it will save us time," he answered with calm.

"Are you insane?" I shook my head, "we could get arrested!"

"Easy, I know the guy who is supervising the construction."

We reached the "Closed Road" sign and Eleazar took out his phone, after ten minutes of talking to someone in Spanish, he finished the call and we waited. From the right side of the road, where a small white trailer sat, a guy wearing a yellow plastic raincoat, orange hard hat and black rubber boots walked out and rush under the rain towards the driver's side of the car.

Eleazar pulled down his window and took a radio form the man. "Thanks, Jacinto. You are a life saver."

"No problem, Eli. Just go home to that pregnant wife of yours," the man tapped the top of the jeep and went back to the trailer.

"Who was that?" I asked, watching the man in the yellow raincoat sprint towards the safety of the trailer.

"That was the engineer who is in charge of the construction site; he is an old friend of mine."

"And the radio?"

"For me to contact him in case we get stuck. If not, I'll deliver the radio to one of the workers that are on the other side."

I sat back on my seat and send a little prayer to whatever God was listening to help us make it safe and sound. We didn't talk much, since Eleazar was focused on the road and I was trying to figure out a way to get to New York as fast as I could.

I checked my phone, for the millionth time today, and I noticed that I had one bar of signal. I quickly tried calling Edward, but the call wouldn't connect. Frustrated, I tossed the phone back into my messenger bag. It had been weeks since I was able to really contact him. He must be a complete wreck by now, wondering if I was actually alive or dead in a ditch somewhere in the middle of the rainforest.

I just wanted to get out of this country as fast as I could. The small village of Taisha, where I was staying, was located in the Province of Morona Santiago by the river Pastaza in the middle of the rainforest. It was beautiful, the whole country of Ecuador was, but travel arrangements were a pain in the ass. I had to ride a donkey, take a canoe and ride two buses to make it to Macas, where I boarded a very old, but amazingly well preserved, Beech Baron 55. Unfortunately, we had to make a forced landing at Alausí, where I found someone to give me a lift to Bucay, where the small heliport that was there had delayed all flights because of the weather.

I had to make it out of here, trying to get to the nearest international airport as soon as possible, and I knew that Guayaquil was my safest and, hopefully, fastest option.

The road was smooth for the most part, there was a small trek where Eleazar had to slow down since it was completely covered in water and we couldn't see the road at all, but other than that we drove by smoothly.

"Good thing the highway is almost done! It seems the rain is also dissipating a bit," Eleazar chuckled and clasped a hand on my shoulder.

I let out a breath in relieve and smiled at him, "Yeah, you probably saved us a couple of hours on the road. Thank you."

"No problem, Carlisle."

We reached the end of the highway and Eleazar delivered the radio to one of the workers there. I noticed that we were on the main highway straight to the main Bus station in Guayaquil and I knew we had at least 2 hours more of travelling.

"The highway cut us back like 3 hours!" I exclaimed in surprise and relieve.

"I know, this highway is one of the best decisions the governor has ever made," he chuckled.

We traveled in silence and stopped two hours later to eat something and get more gas. I filled Eleazar's gas tank and was amazed, again, that it only cost me $30 to do so. No wonder public transportation was so cheap around here. I took the opportunity to change clothes and shave a little inside the gas station's bathrooms, which were surprisingly clean. One hour later, we were at the outskirts of the city and it was sunny and warm.

I just needed to get to the airport, buy a ticket and hope to be able to make it on time to kiss my sweet boy at midnight.

_Please God, let me get there on time…_

"Excuse me!"

"Sorry!"

"I didn't mean to!"

I was yelling those words over and over again as I ran out of the airport in Newark. It was December 31st, and the flight was one hour late due to a storm in the Caribbean, giving me only two hours to get to New York before midnight.

_Fucking storms following me everywhere!_

As soon as I was out of the airport I saw one cab and a man about to hop in.

"Excuse me, sir! I give $100 for the cab!" I told the man in business suit that was just about to enter the yellow car.

"Um… okay?" I slap the $100 dollar bill in his hand, hopped in the cab, and quickly gave the address to the driver.

"It will take us a little over an hour with the traffic," said the cab driver.

"If you take me there in less than an hour, I'll triple the fair of the ride," I told him showing him the stack of cash in my hand

The cab driver raised his eyebrows in shock, but nodded and quickly made it out of the airport and into the highway. As closer we got to the city, the thicker the traffic became, till we found ourselves completely stuck just ten blocks from the apartment.

"Man, this is going to take a while. Sorry, but is New Year's Eve and a lot of people are walking down to Times Square," said the cab driver, looking at me through the rearview mirror.

I picked up my mobile and cursed when I saw that the battery was dead. I looked out of the window and spotted a Verizon store still open. "Here, thanks again for bringing me here." I said to the driver as I gave him the tip I had promised.

"Thank you, sir!" the driver yelled.

I chuckled and climbed out of the taxi and went inside the store and bought one of those disposable cell phones. I dialed Rosalie's phone from memory thinking that Edward could be there.

"_Hello!"_

"Emmett!"

"_Holy shit, is that you, Carlisle?"_

"Yes! Is Edward there?"

"_Well fuck, man, where the hell have you been? We've been worried sick; Rosalie is going to be pissed."_

"Emmett! I need to speak with Edward, is he there?" I asked again.

I heard some voices and some yelling on the other side of the phone, and then it was Rosalie on the phone.

"_Carlisle? Oh my God, where are you?" _

I groaned at her question, but picked up my pace when I saw the condo. "I'm here! Can I talk to Edward, please?" I had noticed the lights were off, so he must be with Rosalie, if not, I might have to call his sister Kate, or maybe Alice.

"_Here? Like, in New York City?"_

"Jesus Christ, yes, Rosalie!"

"_Oh Carlisle! About fucking time you got your ass in here, I'm gonna slap you silly and kick you in the nuts for making me worry so much. What the hell have you been doing all this time? Do you have any idea what we all went through without hearing from you for two weeks! Two fucking weeks! I mean, you could have contacted us somehow, you ungrateful…"_

I let Rosalie ramble on about what a selfish asshole I was as I ran upstairs to the apartment. I let myself in and dropped my bag just inside the threshold. The first thing I did was charge my phone, when I noticed Edward's album on top of the coffee table, and fuck if that didn't make me feel like shit. He was probably going through those pictures and thinking I was not gonna be here tonight.

Dammit! I need to see him.

Why the fuck nobody is telling me about Edward?

My dear sister was still rambling on in my ear, "Rosalie! STOP!" I yelled, and once she shut the hell up, I asked for Edward's whereabouts as I made my way to the bedroom.

"_He went with Alice and Jasper to Times Square to watch the ball drop."_

"Fuck! I was just there!" I pulled my hair with my free hand, and then quickly grabbed a clean and warmer shirt and jeans from the closet.

"_You still have time, Carlisle. You can make it."_

"Thanks, sis. Happy New Year."

"_It is now, big brother. Go find your beau."_

"I will. Bye!"

I change faster than ever, grabbed my winter coat, my keys and my now partially charged phone. I practically pulled a Spiderman move and jumped two flights of stairs, and picked up my bike from the storage room. I rode to Times Square as fast as I could and complimented myself for not even getting winded after the ten blocks ride.

I managed to secure my bike near a small bookshop and then ran to Times Square to only be faced with a wall of people. Literally a wall, there was no way I would be able to get across it. I took out my phone and tried calling Edward's cell, but the call kept dying and hanging up. I cursed and threw my phone back into my coat pocket. I tried to make my way through the crowd, yelling my apologies, pretty much like I did at the airport in Newark. A few people yelled at me and cursed when I bumped into them, but luckily no one was looking for a fight. There was a stage to one side with the MTV logo with a band performing, it was so fucking loud that I knew Edward wouldn't be able to hear me if I screamed for him.

I pulled my hair in frustration, I would take me at least a week to find Edward in this crowd, I was about to scream for Edward anyway, when I saw in one of the screens a message clearly like daylight.

_**WOULD YOU MARRY ME, BELLA?**_

And then I saw them: Jacob down on one knee, while Bella had his hands over her mouth, tears streaming down her cheeks. The people around them had formed a circle and I quickly scanned around to see if Edward was amongst the small crowd that surrounded the happy couple. I heard a squeal, a guffaw and applauses and I saw Jacob twirling Bella with a huge grin on his face. They were kissing and smiling and I almost felt bad for interrupting their moment, but I had exactly ten minutes to find Edward. I made my way to them, but before I reached them, I bumped into a guy quite roughly. I was about to apologize when I heard an ear piercing squeal and I was suddenly tackled to the floor by a very chic pixie.

"OH MY GOD! CARLISLE! YOU'RE HERE!" squealed Alice in my ear.

"Alice! Get off, please!" I whimpered as I tried to squirm out of her bone-crushing hug.

Damn, the pixie was strong!

"Ali, sweetie, let the man go." I heard Jasper drawled from my right and I looked up to find him trying to stop from laughing.

Fucker.

Jasper helped me stood up and I saw Jacob and Bella walking closer with big smiles on their faces. I extended my hand to Jacob and kissed Bella's cheek in greeting.

"Congratulations. That was one amazing yet terrifying proposal, Jacob."

"I know. But I knew she would say yes." Jacob beamed at his now blushing fiancée and we all laughed at his cockiness.

I turned to Alice who seemed to be vibrating on the spot, "Where is Edward?"

That's the million-dollar question tonight…

"I still can't believe you're here. You made it for the New Year!" Alice squealed, bouncing on her feet. Jasper threw an arm around her shoulders and she seemed to calm down a little bit.

"He was with us, but then he saw Victoria," said Jasper, "she was with a group of friends and I guess they were all from the hospital. Edward went to say hi, but that was about half an hour ago." Jasper frowned as he started to scan the crow.

"I've been trying to reach his phone…"

"He was by the band, so I doubt he could hear it ringing," said Jasper.

"Does he have his pager with him?"

"Yeah, just in case Rose went into labor," added Alice.

I started jogging towards the band, "Thanks, Jasper!" I yelled over my shoulder and quickly paged him, I decided to keep it simple, just asking to check his phone, and then sent him a text.

_**I'm here, where are you? –CC**_

Five minutes later I got a response.

_**Here? As in NYC? –E**_

_**Yes! I just saw J propose to B. –CC**_

_**OMG! I'm by the band. Vicky's w/me. –E**_

I scanned the crowd by the stage looking for Victoria's distinct fiery red hair.

"Fuck!" I growled when I saw I only had two minutes to find him. The band stopped playing and a guy walked on stage prepping the microphone. Suddenly there was a collective silence and I noticed the man having trouble with the mic.

Without thinking twice, I started screaming, "EDWARD!"

"_Carlisle!"_

I spun around and saw him sitting on James' shoulders waving like crazy, both arms extended over his head.

I ran.

Like the motherfucking wind.

"Edward!"

"_Carlisle!"_

_Let's begin the countdown! Screamed the guy on stage and crowed cheered and went wild._

"Shit!"

_Ten…_

The people started to crowd more and more and I was barely able to run through the mass.

_Nine…_

"Carlisle!"

I heard Edward's voice above the murmur of the crowd and saw him trying to make his way to me. It was the look on his face that made me pick up my pace.

_Eight… _

It was joy, pure and fucking beautiful joy. "Edward!"

_Seven… Six…_

He was there, just right there… I can make it!

_Five… Four…_

We crashed into each other into a hug. Edward's legs wrapped around my waist as my arms hugged his waist.

"I can't believe you made it!" Edward sobbed in my ear.

_Three... Two…_

"I love you, my sweet boy."

"Oh God, Carlisle… I love you, too."

_ONE!_

I cupped his cheeks with my hands and crashed my lips against his.

_HAPPY NEW YEAR! _The crowd around us cheered as the music started again.

I only felt my sweet boy's lips on mine, everything else faded.

It was only the two of us.

The kiss was slow and passionate. It was our first kiss in ages. I hadn't felt his lips against mine since I left for the rainforest, and even if it had been weeks and weeks, it was as if nothing had happened.

We threw all our love into that kiss.

We were all that mattered.

Edward pulled back, breaking the kiss; both of us breathing heavily and he dropped his legs. I hugged him close to me, taking in his scent and just the fucking feeling of him in my arms again made me the happiest man on earth. Our foreheads were touching as we tried to slow down our breathing.

Edward's next words were whispered against my lips.

"Take me home."

"Yes."

We walked through the crowd with our arms around each other. Jasper spotted us and gave us his car keys. Edward and I thanked him, but he just waved us off. I told him where I had left my bike and he promised to pick it up before he and Alice went home. We hugged our friends and wished everyone a Happy New Year and congratulated Jacob and Bella on their engagement. I noticed Edward getting jittery by the second, so I excused us and started walking towards Jasper and Alice's condo.

The drive was filled with laughter as I told Edward what I'd been through the past three days, trying to make it home. I told him how there was a power out a week ago that fried the computers at the clinic and also some of the medical equipment, hence my lack of contact. I apologized for not contacting him, but he understood that it was beyond my control.

We were silent as we climbed the stairs to our apartment. Our hands clasped together tightly feeling the electricity that always sizzled between us. The atmosphere was getting more charged as we got closer to our apartment. Edward unlocked the door, still not saying a word.

As soon as the door clicked shut, I crashed my lips against his. I couldn't hold back any more and it seemed he couldn't either, for he immediately thrust his tongue inside my mouth. We discarded our shirts, never breaking our kiss; our lips were permanently attached to each other's. Every now and then, one of us would throw the other against a wall for some grinding and mauling. We probably knocked down a vase or two and some books on the way to the bedroom, but we were past caring by now.

We were raw, desperate and completely consumed by lust for each other.

It felt fucking fantastic.

My dick was so hard that I could feel every single dent of the zipper pushing against it and it was begging me to let it out. I felt the bed at the back of my knees and sat down. Edward didn't waste time and straddled me faster than I had ever seen him do it before. He ground his hips against me. My sweet boy was always so eager for that first contact, but this time I thrust myself upwards in response. He gasped and threw his head back in a moan as I attacked his neck and collarbone.

"So sweet and soft... Fuck! I missed you!" I moaned.

"Carlisle…," he whimpered, "please…. Just… fuck!" he moaned again when I tugged his earlobe with my teeth.

"That's the plan," I chuckled and crashed my lips against his.

His hands were working through my hair, tugging firmly and scratching my scalp; the sensation was pure bliss and just fucking incredible. I let go of his hips and my hands started roaming up along his ribcage and up towards his shoulders, I pulled him down as I thrust upwards with more force. Edward cried out, mumbled incoherently, and then started kissing and nipping at my jaw. I let my left hand move back down and rest on his ass while the thumb of my right hand slipped across his hardened nipple. I startled when I felt something metallic and cold there.

I pulled back and moaned at the sight.

"Merry belated Christmas, babe," said Edward, smirking at my flabbergasted expression.

"Fuck me…" I breathed. That was one hot-as-fuck nipple piercing and all I wanted to do was to play with it for hours.

Edward chuckled and pressed his lips against my ear, "I thought the plan was to fuck me?" he whispered and tugged on my earlobe with his teeth.

I growled and stood up with him wrapped around me and tossed him on the bed.

"In a hurry, babe?" Edward chuckled.

"I've been on a canoe, a donkey, a bus, a very unstable aircraft, a jeep and finally a plane in the last 48 hours without rest or stopping. And all this time all I have been thinking about was having your cock in my mouth, Edward. I want it and I'll be damned if I don't get it. Now!"

Edward moaned and started attacking my neck with licks and kisses.

I pushed Edward against the mattress as I hovered on my elbows above him. I rocked my hips and started to dry hump him like there was no tomorrow. Edward squeezed his legs against my waist and I immediately started to tug down his jeans. It took me seven seconds to tear out his pants, take off mine and have his long and hard cock in my mouth.

"Carlisle! FUCK!"

I hummed around his cock making Edward whimper and cry out a few more expletives. One of my hands went straight for the pierced nipple and gently pulled it while I sucked the head of his cock. Edward hissed at the mix of sensations and I was getting harder just hearing the pleasure I was giving him. I cupped his balls and moved my mouth up and down his shaft; I took a deep breath through my nose and then went down his cock till his head hit the back of my throat. I had always been proud of my blowjob technique, but deep-throating Edward was an accomplishment of its own, it had taken me a few tries to finally be able to do it, and I was fucking proud of it.

I hummed and swallowed around the head of his cock, making Edward cry out and throw his head back in ecstasy, his mouth hanging open in a silent scream. His hands went straight for my hair, his fingers tangling between my locks. His thighs were rock solid from the tension as he was trying to not thrust in my mouth. I moved the hand that was playing with his piercing to his mouth and tapped two fingers on his lower lip.

Edward looked down and I licked his shaft from bottom to top. "Suck," I ordered, and he moaned, knowing what I was planning. Edward grabbed my wrist and proceeded to lick, suck, nip and practically give a blowjob to my fingers. I licked him up and tongued the slit of his cock, tasting the pre-cum gathered there.

"Shit, babe!" Edward whimpered.

I grabbed the base of his dick and sucked the head, scooping more beads of precum with my tongue. I heard him inhale sharply through his teeth and looked up at him to find that he was watching me. I winked at him and then took as much of him as I could manage into my mouth. I hummed around the head of his cock and moved slowly up and down his shaft. He was mimicking my movements with his mouth on my fingers. Just the feel of his tongue snaking around my index finger had me harder than fucking steel.

"Stop!" I ordered and he released his grip on my wrist and I went back to suck him, taking a little more in and deep-throating him every now and then. I placed one hand on his hip, trying to coerce him to thrust into my mouth, which he eventually did, very slowly at first. Once he found his rhythm, I feathered my hands along the inside of his thighs, with one hand I reached up to cup his balls again while the other one, the one that Edward had so thoroughly sucked and wetted, played against his entrance.

"Please…" Edward moaned.

I inserted one finger all the way in at the same time I sucked harder and gently squeezed his balls.

Groaning loudly, Edward threw his head back against the pillows and weaved his hand into my hair, fisting it as I bobbed up and down, sucking and licking him. "Fuck! More, babe! Please!"

I began to increase the suction, moving faster and inserting a second finger. I looked up beneath my eyelashes to find Edward's eyes filled with need, lust and love looking down at me. He moaned and I lightly scratched his tightening balls with my fingernails, escalating his rapidly building orgasm. I moaned around his dick and he groaned, feeling the vibration from my mouth. I could feel his throbbing dick on my lips and loved that I was able to please him like this. He started to thrust faster and deeper into my mouth and I looked up at him to watch his face as he exploded with a series of grunts, spilling his cum down the back of my throat. I sucked on him until he was done and then I kissed the head of his dick before I crawled back to him, kissing his abs and sucking on his nipples on my way up.

Edward pulled me up by the back of my neck and crashed his lips against mine. I felt him reach out between our bodies to fist my cock, I moaned into his mouth and then cried out when he squeezed the head just the way I liked it.

"Inside me. I want you inside me," Edward growled in my ear.

Never one to deny my sweet boy, I fisted his limp cock. It never ceased to amaze me how little time he needed for recovery, but now, I was just fucking ecstatic about it. I stroked him, feeling him get harder, while spreading kisses and licks on his collarbone.

"Carlisle, please…" he whimpered when I bit down his nipple.

I reached towards the nightstand where we always kept a small bottle of lube; I grabbed the little bottle and positioned myself between his legs. I flicked the bottle open and poured some lube on my fingers and leaned down to capture his lips once more. While our mouths moved together, I slipped one finger up to the knuckle into his entrance. He moaned into the kiss, and I pressed in deeper, working it in and out of his body, adding a second finger after a few strokes.

"So tight," I remarked, pulling away from the kiss. I reverently placed soft kisses all over his face while I added another finger. After a few strokes, Edward started rocking his hips down, fucking himself deeper.

"I'm ready," he groaned. I placed one more kiss against his lips before nodding my assent. Bringing my hands to his face, I smiled.

I placed the head of my cock at his entrance, trapping his lips with mine as I slowly slid my cock in. Gradually, deliberately, I pressed deeper and deeper, until I was seated fully inside of him; my hips flush against his ass. I paused, giving him time to adjust and I couldn't hold back my groan in satisfaction. There was nothing better than this. He was all I needed.

He rocked his hips against mine, wrapping his legs around my ribs; my entire body felt like it was on fire. I was panting and sweating from the combination of pressure, arousal and anticipation.

"I'm ok. Move, love. Please," he moaned.

I pulled out slowly, only leaving the head of my cock inside, and then thrusting back to the hilt.

Edward cried out and grabbed hold on the headboard.

I repeated the same move with a little bit more strength, "You like the way I fuck you, my sweet boy?" I grunted in his ear.

"Feels so... good," he yelled out as I continued to fuck him. Smiling, I watched my cock slide deep into his ass. I hooked his knees on my elbows pulling his ass higher. I couldn't take my eyes off the way I disappeared inside of him. I fucked him harder, reaching down to stroke his cock. "I need you to cum soon, Edward. I'm so fucking close." There were too many sensations. He opened his beautiful jade eyes, locking them with mine. I rolled my hips, making sure to reach every inch inside of him I could. He arched his back, raising his hips to meet each one of my thrusts. On my next stroke, I tilted my hips knowing I would hit his sweet spot.

Edward's eyes widened with a gasp. "YES!" He yelled. I repeated my actions, flexing my hips to hit the same spot over and over again.

"Fuuuuuck… Right there!" With each drive of my hips, he moaned and cursed. His body shook beneath mine. "Harder. Need it. Harder," he panted.

I drove my hips in harder, stroking his cock at a frantic rate. As I listened to my balls slap against his ass, I watched his face as he reached his climax. His body trembled beneath mine as he yelled out in ecstasy. His hard cock pulsed in my hand, shooting his cum all over my fingers.

I brought my sticky fingers to my mouth, devouring his release. He moaned and moved his hips down on to my cock. "Cum for me, Carlisle," he growled. I grunted, thrusting into him one more time with everything I had and I exploded inside of him, filling his body with my release.

"I love you, Edward," I shuddered, collapsing against his body. He wrapped his arms around me, holding me tight.

"I love you, too," he sighed into my hair, and I could hear the smile in his voice, "that was amazing, by the way."

I chuckled and nodded in agreement, grinning into his neck. I pressed my lips into his skin, reluctantly pulling my softening cock out of his body. He groaned as I pulled out and I gave him one more kiss. We were both spent as we lay down on our bed, side by side, Edward reached out to grab my hand and I entwined our fingers. I was trying to catch my breath as Edward cuddled next to me. I felt so complete with him at my side, and I vowed to never leave without him, ever again.

When we finally had our breathing under control, I stood up and went to the bathroom to clean myself up. I grabbed a washcloth and soaked it with warm water and went back to the bedroom, where Edward was lying on the bed on his stomach with a content look on his face.

I smiled at the sight. It had been so long since I had seen him like this.

I helped him clean up and after tossing the washcloth into the hamper; I laid down on my back next to my boy, running my hand over his bronze locks. After a few minutes, Edward turned on his side, propping his head on his elbow to look down at me. He smiled as I cupped his chin, my thumb tracing his lower lip. I was so focused on ogling my sweet boy's beauty that the next words out of his mouth caught me by surprise.

"Let's get married."

I choked out a laugh, "Baby, I already proposed, remember? I took you to the cabin at the Hamptons, when night came I took you for a walk down the beach, took you skinny dipping, proposed in the middle of the sea, went back to the cabin and didn't leave the bedroom for four days…"

Edward chuckled, "I meant, let's get married today."

"What?" I asked, trying to understand what he was talking about.

He rolled over, opened the nightstand drawer and then came back in my arms, dropping an envelope on my chest.

I picked up the envelope and opened it. "Plane tickets for… Vancouver, Canada?"

"Rosalie gave them to me for Christmas."

I was speechless; I often told him about going to Canada, get married there, come back a few days later and have a big commitment ceremony here. But Edward wanted his friends and his sister Kate present when we made it official, and I could never refuse him. Alice had been supporting Edward's decision, mainly because she was our wedding planner and she had never done a gay wedding before. She wanted desperately to have more gay couples to seek her out to plan their weddings, and of course Edward was in full support mode behind her best friend's endeavors.

"You want to elope?" I was getting excited now.

He nodded and grinned.

"Alice is going to kill us, you know that, right?"

"Is? Is that a yes?"

"It's a hell yes!" I yelled, crashing his lips against mine.

Edward pulled back from the kiss, "I can't wait to be your husband anymore, Carlisle." he growled and when he was just a hair away from my lips he stopped, "Happy New Year, babe," he said sweetly against my lips and then kissed me into oblivion.

_Happy New Year__, indeed._

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope you enjoyed this little one shot. I would like to thank TKgel for the amazing banner she made for me. She was patient and worked on it till I was 110% happy with it. I thank you from the bottom of my heart. To Momo and Vicky, thanks for your work in beta<strong>__**-ing this story and for always encouraging me to write more, in particular, the lemons! LOL**_

_**Love you, dolls. ~Mina**_


End file.
